tua_universefandomcom-20200213-history
San Gerstor
San Gerstor is a city presumed to be the setting of the His Missions rewrite along with several new stories. It is thought to be a remake of San Amazing. All that is known about it is that it will replace San Amazing as the setting of the His Missions rewrite. It is also the possible setting of many future stories, as 2Gamma is promoting the city quite majorly for a one-time appearance. It is based on San Francisco and the surrounding areas. It is in the fictional state of "Dansverdia," a spoof of California. - - - AREAS: This is a list of cities and all the locations within them. - SAN GERSTOR (Based on San Francisco, the main city of the area) Downtown San Gerstor (urban and very BUSY, skyscrapers are everywhere and wildlife is basically gone in this urban paradise full of traffic and violence, and very iconic skyscrapers) Wedgecut (small neighborhood where violence is the answer to everything and arrest happens hourly, however, some people think that this place can be restored to its 19th century glory and become peaceful again) Coparne District (better known as "that place with really good food," the restaurants are plenty in this area, however, housing areas here are very small and poor, due to this, most of the housing is either abandoned or dark) Northeast Shores (the shore of the northeast part of the city, and also a popular beach spot and tourist destination, this place is very peaceful and violence is near non-existant here) Wrinkio (a somewhat normal suburb, full to the brim with houses and streets, and a couple parks here and there, and also the home to some pretty cool random landmarks here and there, wildlife is flourishing here too) - SAN CUARTO (Based on the area south of San Francisco, is the rundown and most violent of the areas) Atlanticia (poor and low-quality neighborhood, cut off somewhat from the rest of the city for good reason, as this area is very violent and not a place you would want to be) San Basset (coastal port town in the upper parts of the city, possibly the highest-quality area of San Cuarto, has a port) Oldagame (the Downtown of San Cuarto, it is a very busy yet poor area with lots of violence and destruction but a positive and friendly community - don't go here at night if you want to stay safe) - OAKMEDA (Based on Oakland and the area around it, rich but busy and several missions take place here) Downtown Oakmeda (busy, full of traffic and urban, and full of parks, has a couple beaches here and there, a couple minor skyscrapers) Ala Island (a secret military island off the coast of Downtown Oakmeda, several missions require going here for some odd reason) Bunnutt (neighborhood to the north of Downtown, very lively and friendly but slowly getting more and more urban, parks being torn down and replaced with skyscrapers) Slappem Creek (inland neighborhood, violent yet famous and popular, becoming better over the years and now is a pretty calm place) - HARBOR COUNTY (Based on Marin County, a very wild and dangerous area full of nature) San Tozer (Only city that could be called "big" in the county, a port city mainly famous for the many ships that come and go here) Dachlito (Small town with very few buildings, but very iconic and historic, used to be big until an earthquake destroyed it, and it was replaced by this much smaller town) Mount Sheddia (A somewhat large mountain, far away from the city and very natural, tons of animals live here yet there is a couple small shacks around the base for shops and cabins) Slickool National Park (Takes up most of the county, a natural park full of wildlife, dirt paths and lakes. Cars are not allowed, but who really cares about if that law is broken a couple times?)